


Bootleggers

by SerenitySniper97



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1930 Alternate Universe, 1930!AU, F/M, Friendship, Gangsters, Gen, Jean's POV, Lawless!AU, M/M, Smoking, Violence, Year 1930, armin's pov, eren's pov, illegal acts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySniper97/pseuds/SerenitySniper97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean are moonshiners, during when moonshine was illegal. Armin whom is close friends with Jean and Eren, had never been like them. Mikasa who helps runs a restaurant. With the Military Police stopping Throst from moonshiners, running a moonshine business is rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the movie Lawless. It will have some similarities, but I'll try to play with the plot a bit.

Eren’s POV

“Armin, I want you to stay here.”

I open the cheap black, ford truck’s door fixing my brown fedora on my head. While Jean jumps off the truck letting out a grunt once his feet meets the ground. I look at the street lights hovering over the street of Trost. “What?” I walk to the back of the Ford grabbing a case of Moonshine, while Jean does the same, Jean and I begin walking towards the door of the bar “Nobody is going to steal this piece of shit, Eren.”

_I just want you to stay here Armin._

Jean walks beside me putting down the moonshine case opening the door for me “Just do what you’re told Armin.” I hear the door close while we walk into a party full of people for a _funeral_. Rowdy singing fills the room, cheer and laughter, even a glass smash onto the floor. Marco approaches us dancing with a jar of moonshine in his hand “How are you guys doing?” Marco wears a dark blue wool cardigan sweater over a white button up shirt, wearing black pants with his shirt tucked in and a brown belt hugging his waist.

Jean and I set down the cases on a nearby table “Hey Marco,” I let out while Marco laughs at some people dancing around him then looking at me with a bubbly look “Sorry about what happened to Marcel, Marco.” Marco smiles at me digging in his pocket handing me a bundle of money “Marcel loved his best friends, and his alcohol.”

_Marcel was one of our best customers, never letting us down with pay, never late pay, low pay, or charging, no one knows what happened to him. They just found him, not alive._

Marco grabs Jean’s hand trying to drag him into the large crowd of joy and cheer “Jean, come!” I hold Jean’s shoulder stopping him from going “I think it’s best if we go.” Jean looks down at me smiling a bit holding Marco’s hand then trying to persuade me to go “Come on, Eren. One drink! That’s it!”

_When Jean says one drink, it means one gallon._

 I scratch my head looking at Marco and Jean taking of my fedora “I mean, Armin is waiting and all.” Marco looks at us with an understanding look, Marco nods letting go of Jean’s hand waving goodbye at us. I watch Jean waving Marco back goodbye. Marco disappears into the crowd while we both exit the bar.

Jean mutters under his breath “Just one drink, Eren.” I shake my head looking at Jean. I put on my fedora looking at Armin against a wall with his hands in the air “I told you I don’t have anything.” Jean stops walking hitting my left arm. I could still hear the party going on. I rush forward to them while Armin looks at me with fear in his eyes “I think you don’t want to do that...” I hold back my fist from making things go rougher. I put my hand in my pocket getting my sliver Hand Clasp on my fingers getting a grip. I take off my fedora looking at the man “Did you sell them moonshines to the rodents in there?”

_Maybe you shouldn’t talk about yourself, by the way you smell._

I hear Jean growl at him while I get my fist ready to strike “Uhm, not exactly.” The guy comes towards me holding a knife in my face “Not exactly? Give me some money or I’ll slice your throat from ear to ear.” I look down smiling a bit while Jean asks my name, I laugh a bit then the mugger asks what’s so funny “What’s so funny? You’re a dumb piece of shit that’s what.”

I move swiftly hitting the mugger in the throat with the Spiked Hand Clasp, and then the spikes meet into the mugger’s forehead. While the smelling mugger tried to fight back I grab his fist hitting his cheek making him fall on the ground sputtering for air.

I put my fedora back on cleaning the hand clasp while the mugger’s friends walk away from us while the greasy mugger groans on the ground. Jean walks towards the back of the Ford truck joking around “You good to drive, Armin? You look sick.” I smirk at Armin opening the truck door sitting myself down while Armin says “Fuck you, Jean.” Armin starts up the truck while Jean chuckles. Jean puts on his fedora getting in the back of the truck standing looking where they’re going. I light up a cigar while we begin driving off to another drop off.

 

* * *

 

I stand beside Jean and Armin selling jars in a rowdy place. A banjo plays with a fast tempo, while clapping with the rhythm. With young girls dancing in the middle of laughter and a crowd watching them dance. I noticed Armin was watching a girl play the banjo smiling. Handing paying customers jars, while he talks about Thomas and him making their own moonshine. I shrug teasing him about how they won’t sell or not strong enough to protect themselves. Armin hits me in the head smiling while he finally asks “Who is that?” I look at a girl with her hair tied up smiling playing the banjo. Her hair is blonde and I mistook her hair being tied up, more likely being in a bun. Her eyes are low, but she doesn’t care about smiling right now.

“She’s one of the crazies at the church. Her dad over there is going to be the preacher. You’re going to need a crowbar to get inside of her.” Jean smiles at Armin then me while we both laugh while Armin says blushing a bit “She doesn’t look crazy.” I lean on my left elbow looking at the girls dance a bit, while her dad looks towards here. Another person comes around paying for a jar. I nod my head while the customer says thank you.

My name is Eren Jeager, I’m originally from Shiganshina but I moved to Trost with Armin Arlert and met Jean Kirstein. Meeting Jean was rough at first, but we managed to get through it. I had a girl living with me in Shiganshina, her name was Mikasa Ackerman. After my parents died, she just took off on Armin and I. I haven’t seen her since.


	2. Three Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A old friend, titan gangsters, excited Armin, Military Police, and illegal moonshiners. How much can this plot build up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've been in the writer's block. Busy with school and such. I've decided it will be a Lawless Alternate Universe.

Eren’s POV

“Jean, take this around the back and put it back in the shed.” I point towards at the back of the restaurant looking at Armin lifting up a case of left over moon shine helping Jean. Armin whistles a bit looking at the bit we have left. The wood creaks underneath my feet as I take a step up.

I fix my grey wool cardigan throwing my cigar on the ground watching Jean and Armin joke about something. Jean obnoxiously laughs throwing his head back. I open the door seeing customers hanging around drinking coffee laughing. The nicotine smoke fills the place while I see a familiar black haired woman. I slow down walking in the building taking a look at her.

The door hits my back while a bell sounds attracting the woman’s attention. The woman stares at me with grey shiny eyes. She’s still wearing the same red scarf I had given her. The woman stares at me with a neutral expression inhaling cigarette smoke. I take off my fedora while I walk towards the woman when she smiles at me. While she reaches out her hand “Hi Eren,” I shake my hand awkwardly groaning looking down at her collared, sleeveless, v-neck, green mid length dress, nylons, and black classic pumps “Hi Mikasa.”

After the hand shake, Mikasa takes a deep breath of the air then hugging me tightly. Mikasa breathes roughly trying to keep calm. I hug Mikasa back abnormally patting her on the back. Mikasa hesitates and stutters trying to talk “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left.” I look down at her black hair then I push her away “I-It’s okay.” Mikasa shakes her head sitting back down wiping her nose changing the subject why she’s really here.

“I heard you needed help in Trost, with the restaurant and stuff.” Mikasa flicks off the ashes on her cigarette on an ash tray. I look back up at her seeing red lip stick staining her natural lips. Mikasa’s skin complexion is smooth and pale. Her hair grew longer than since I last saw her, Mikasa has a natural cosmetic look, “Is that position still open?” Mikasa takes another in hale looking up at me.

Jean and Armin walk in recognizing Mikasa, while Jean just lets out on word “ _damn,”_ Armin looks at me while I give another awkward look, Jean and Armin take off their fedoras looking at Mikasa, “Mikasa, what are you doing here? Where did you go?”

Mikasa exhales the smoke out of her lungs moving her long black hair out of the way “I went to Stohess, I got sick of it and came back. Plus, I wanted to see how you were doing.” I begin walking away from Mikasa when she crosses her arms throwing her head down. I look towards Jean and Armin going back in my office. Jean and Armin process why Mikasa is doing here “So, do I get the job Eren?” I turn to look at Mikasa while she smiles faintly at me. I groan lightly walking back in my office.

* * *

 

Armin’s POV

I stack boxes on top another in the back of a truck just outside Trost. The heat is barley bearable but I can survive it. People talk on the street about their day, children laugh and smile talking to their parents. People stand in the shade while the wind blows the dust in the air softly. People walk across the road as I place a box one another. I wipe my forehead while my hand collects the sweat. I throw my head back looking up the blue sky I sigh while another person keep stacking boxes.

I grab a box off of the ground, and then I turn my head seeing a car approach with a quick speed. I watch the car hit the brakes leaving a squeaking sound with the dirt.. It’s a complete stop while everybody including me watches a man coming out of the car. The man is in a dark grey suit, black smart shoes, a white under shirt, with a tuck neatly tucked in. The man fixes his suit after putting on his matching fedora. People begin scrambling around quietly. A store door bell sounds with a door shut. 

_What are the gangsters doing around here?_

I swallow my spit roughly looking at the man taking a gun out of the back of the truck. I duck down behind the truck while families, women, and men rush for safety, another car approaching looking like he’s trying to get away. I can’t get a clear view of the man’s face but all I know that he’s blonde and muscular. The only person I could only think of right now is Reiner Braun. I’m not entirely sure.

The man pulls the trigger shooting the car causing many bullet holes on the side. I flinch when I hear the gun shots go off at first but I get used to it. A crash happens and the gun shots are still going. I peek over the stacked boxes, seeing a brunette woman in a similar suit and fedora “Alright calm down, genius. We gotta go.” The man turns around then it  _is_  Reiner. The man gets out of the car bleeding and just falls onto the ground. Reiner looks at me for a few seconds and the woman looks what caught Reiner's attention. The car is crashed into the nearby barber shop. It’s  _Ymir_  and Reiner.

_I wonder what Thomas would think if he were here..._

Reiner winks at me beginning to walk away while Ymir just grunts. The both head back to the car then a voice says “Hurry up Reiner!” A head looks over the car looking for Reiner and Ymir “Sorry Bert.” Reiner hangs onto the side of the car with one gun with his right arm. Ymir hangs onto the side also holding a gun like the one Reiner’s holding, but smaller.

Bertholdt begins to drive off with the two down the road. I look at the empty gun shells lying on the road. The place falls dead silent as I watch them drive away. I take a look around then I find myself trembling picking up a couple bullet shells.

* * *

 

“Thomas!” I jump over the fence to his property shouting his name. My feet meet the ground while I lose my footing on the dirt falling down a small steep hill. I get back on my feet still shouting his name is excitement.

I shout his name more while he comes out in his brown broken in boots, jeans with suspender holding them up, and a white well fitted shirt tucked in “What? What is it Armin?” I point my finger at Thomas after clapping my hands with excitement still “You wouldn’t believe what happened. I was working just outside the food market, and then Reiner Braun comes and shoots the tires of a ATU car with a Tommy gun!” Thomas’ jaw drops then smiles hard with amazement repeating Reiner’s names then I assure it was him.

I dig deeply in my pocket looking for the bullets holding out 5 bullet shells then I smile “I got some shells for all of us, me, you, Jean, Eren, and Mikasa.” I put pack the rest of the shell leaving one in my fingers telling Thomas “We could cut a hole across and get a string through it and wear it as a necklace. I’m sure Eren would wear it.” Thomas looks up at me confused scratching his head asking why I said Mikasa “Well, Mikasa came back today. She’s working at the restaurant right now.”

“Who’s Mikasa?” I smack my forehead telling myself that I am stupid. Then I swing my arm around Thomas or  _try_ to “Mikasa is an old friend of mine, she moved but she found out where we were. So she came back.” I smile at Thomas I shake Thomas a bit while he smiles and nods at me. I back away from Thomas burying my hands in my pockets.

I scratch my nose looking around noticing that there’s smoke coming out of the basement. I look back at Thomas looks around on the gravel “There’s smoke coming out of the basement.”

Thomas hits a tank under of the basement shouting over the loud rattling “I’m still messing with the recipe and I made a faucet go to the sink!” I wave my hand looking down at the tank Thomas is hitting. Smoke is filling the basement leaning down the steep stairs with fire and moonshine making its way to the sink.

I walk up the steep steps taking a deep inhale of the clean air until Thomas mutters closing the basement doors “I hope the Military Police don’t find this.” Thomas runs inside gesturing his hand ordering me to go inside.

My feet go on the aging wood creaking under my feet while Mina notices me from inside the place “Oh hi Armin! How is your day so far?” I nod my head lightly smiling at Mina “Good! And yours?” Mina smiles at me with her black hair parted into halves resting her short pony tails touching her shoulders. Mina wears a sleeveless pink and white floral dress tickling her knees.

“It’s been so-so, because Thomas has been making moonshine all day instead of hanging around.” I look at Thomas noticing his face is red from embarrassment. Thomas heads into the kitchen with Mina behind him as a tail. I follow them both until Thomas fills three jars by the moonshine coming out of the faucet “Doing this, people will never find out, unless they ask for a drink.” Thomas hands Mina and I our drinks while Mina mutters under her breath “Thomas, I’m not sure if you’re a dumbass or a genius.”

I take a drink of the non-pure moonshine. By non-pure I mean it is not clean and pure as Jean and Eren’s. I mean, when Jean makes moonshine it is like water. Too good, either way in Thomas’ there is a kick in the throat. Mina coughs a bit due to the kick setting the jar on the counter top only giving a few words “Not my shit.” Mina walks away beginning to clean up the two’s mess.

“What do you mean it’s not your shit?” Mina turns her head towards us throwing back her head a bit laughing “That stuff is too strong for me!” Mina throws a cloth over her shoulder smiling reaching ear to ear while I begin to take a shot of the fresh batch of moonshine. Thomas smirks at me leaning on the counter sipping on his moonshine.

* * *

 

Jean’s POV

I lean back on a chair looking around the place while Eren scribbles some stuff on a some dollar bills. Country music plays in the background with chatter going on and Eren’s furious exhaling. I tuck my hands in my pockets hearing Mikasa’s pumps tip-toe around the place. The place smells like coffee, nicotine, and breakfast. By breakfast I mean I smell toast being burned.

Eren exhales one last time until mikasa comes and fills our empty mugs with coffee exhaling cigarette smoke into our direction “Thank you.” I say to Mikasa, Mikasa looks down at Eren. Mikasa fixes the white tobacco filled stick between her teeth smiling. Mikasa moves Eren’s fedora off of the table hanging it on the tip of the empty chair. Eren groans staring at his fedora. A bit later reaching for his fedora placing it back on the table where it was originally.  I take a few moments to process what is going on between Eren and Mikasa.

* * *

 

Eren’s POV

I lock the shack full of moonshine tucking in a notepad of inventory in my pocket. A cigar stays in between my teeth inhaling and exhaling the smoke. The key to the shack is tied with a rope then I put it on as a necklace. I begin walking until I hear a few cars pull up. I pull out a hand gun tucking it behind my back. I lift my thin cotton cardigan over the gun so the Military Police don’t see it.

Thomas comes out of an auto mobile shop with a rag on his shoulder blocking the sun out of his eyes. I walk towards the car seeing Marlo Freudenberg standing with Hitch Dreyse. A man in a suit comes around the black car leaning against it as Marlo greets me. The man wears black suit pants, with polished shoes, an open suit jacket with a grey vest under, then a white business shirt. Then there’s that stupid black bow tie.

Hitch stands awkwardly near the man. I throw my cigar on the ground waiting for Marlo to talk. I look behind me seeing Mikasa peeling potatoes with a rag resting on her thighs. Mikasa moves a stray hair out of her hair with the knife lightly. I turn back to Marlo as he explains “This is a special deputy. He’s been brought from the city to help us. Make sure things go smooth.” I take a deep breath tucking my hands in my pockets shrugging “And what things those might be?” I hear the man in the suit chuckle a bit having a smirk on his face. Thomas comes and stands nearby Marlo’s car.

“I’m sorry, something amuse you?” I say sharply towards the man giving him a glare. The man sighs still leaning on the black car “My name is Nile Dok, and I’m from Stohess.”

I turn my head towards Thomas blinking slowly until Hitch says “So um, your blond friend. Do you know where he is?” I look at Hitch smile at me with her hands behind her back. I look in the car watching a man sit back relaxing in the back.

“Who’s in the car?” I direct my head where I’m looking. Marlo explains who he is “That there’s the new Commonwealth’s Attorney, Dot Pixis. He wants everything to work out and do some business.” Pixis knocks on the window until Nile comes walking towards me causally “Hitch go check what Dot Pixis wants.”

I take another deep breath in trying not to look at Nile “Marlo? Who is this mother fucker?” Thomas walks away quickly while Marlo stares at the both of us “Me? I’m the one who’s going to make your life real difficult if you don’t toe the line, German boy.” Nile pokes me on the shoulder making me ticked off. Nile smells of after shave, shampoo, and body wash. I turn my head at Nile giving him deaths stares “Don’t touch me.”

Nile chuckles once more like he’s getting his amusement. Nile smiles hard looking around the place. “Eren, It’s already settled. Trost will be on board eventually.” Mikasa catches Nile’s attention when Marlo goes on about $20 a week, $30 a load and saying it will give me a free passage through Trost.

“Pixis, would like a jar of your finest apple brandy. Is that okay?” Hitch begins handing me enough money just for one jar. Marlo takes the few papers out of Hitch’s hand attempting to hand it to me. I grab it while Nile looks at Mikasa watching her every movement. There’s a sickened feeling in my stomach that make me angry.

I see a old man in a uniform patiently waiting for his jar. Pixis opens the window giving off a bubbly smile “Can I help you?” I take the bundle of money tucking it back into Pixis’ front pocket giving off a threat “If you send that clown with a bow tie here again, I’m going to have a shaft come out of his fucking skull.” I tuck it harder in his pocket while Pixis just smirks. I turn back around telling Mikasa to head back inside while Nile looks at her perverted “You’re going to regret this, Eren.” Hitch tells me with concern.

“He’s already regretting it, he’s just to ignorant to know it yet.” I grunt at Nile’s comment towards me. I stop walking when Mikasa goes back inside safely. I turn my head at Nile nearly grabbing my hand gun. I notice Marlo and Hitch are also on the verge of getting their guns out “Are you thinking of drawing on me?”

I stand looking at Nile intensely. If I draw on Nile, Marlo and Hitch would draw on me also. Then Jean would come out... Then Armin, eventually Mikasa. Nile keeps a neutral expression on his face keeping his stance towards me. I grunt heading inside the restaurant. Soon enough the Military Police leave us alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Feedback is always appreciated! ^-^


End file.
